Four Seasons
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show her what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have a certain Marine by your side.
1. Autumn

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Special thanks to LuvZandT, WAT4400 and suchrandomness for the amazing reviews!! Thanks so much!!!!

Ok this is my second attempt at a Gibbs/Ziva fic; let's hope all goes well, LOL. I was waiting for my history lesson to start in college and I was sitting outside and it just came to me, just as the conker came to Ziva, hope you enjoy it. I'm putting it at T for now but it's not permanent.

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter One: Autumn

Ziva stormed over to her desk and threw her gear into her corner. McGee, Tony, Abby and Ducky, who were talking ceased to do so and watched Ziva with great interest. Ziva was muttering away in Spanish while peeling soggy golden leaves off of her boots.

'' What's wrong Zee-vah?'' asked Tony, with the charm he usually reserved for the females. Ziva looked up, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

'' Your American weather is what's wrong! Stupid weather!'' ranted Ziva. Three of the four spectators grinned at their Israeli friend.

'' Ziva, my dear, surely such a change is welcome, from the Israeli sun?'' said Ducky, with his usual soothing tone.

'' For a change to be welcome, it must be good, this certainly is not!'' retorted Ziva, before growling at another leaf she found. Ducky shook his head while the other three laughed. Ziva's eyes flashed with anger at her friends but before she could say anything Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of his favourite coffee in hand.

'' Morning Ziva.'' said Gibbs. Tony, Abby, McGee and Ducky's faces all showed confused expressions at Ziva's sudden change in behaviour. As soon as Gibbs finished what his greeting, Ziva's anger seemed to disappear.

'' Good morning Gibbs.'' said Ziva, also confused by her sudden mood change. Gibbs grinned to himself and sat at his desk, ready to work. Ziva did the same, while Ducky and Abby went back to their designated working areas, leaving Tony and McGee standing in the middle of the bullpen looking like a pair of melons.

'' Sit....'' said Gibbs, slowly to McGee and Tony, they scooted back to their desks and began typing on their computers. Ziva grinned to herself, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all, despite the weather.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Of course, whenever you say that, whether it's in your head or aloud, the day always ends up worse, and that's exactly what happened to Ziva._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Arriving at a crime scene in Quantico, should be plain and simple, right? Oh, no, not for me.'' thought Ziva, frowning while she sat on the cold, hard, concrete floor. There had been leaves on the path up to the crime scene. Tony stumbled, McGee slipped but caught himself, but Ziva, highly trained assassin Ziva, graceful Ziva, slipped and landed flat on her butt. McGee and Tony laughed, but a death glare sent their way soon shut them up. Gibbs lent Ziva a hand but, with what little pride she thought she had left, declined the offer and picked herself up and carried on. Gibbs shook his head in amusement at the Israeli and followed suit.

After collecting evidence, photos and statements, the team made their way back to the trucks, the conkers off of the Horse chestnut tree fell, smacking Ziva square in the eye, after she looked up, as she heard a rustle. She yelped and Gibbs was immediately by her side. Tony and McGee were trying their hardest not to laugh and quickly rushed to the truck before their amusement could betray them. Gibbs looked at Ziva and shook his head.

'' Will you accept my help now?'' said Gibbs, a small smile on his face. Ziva looked at Gibbs with one eye and nodded in defeat. Gibbs grinned and led her over to the truck where McGee and Tony were giggling.

'' Something funny, DiNozzo?'' said Gibbs, causing Tony and McGee to silence themselves.

'' No Boss, nothing's funny.'' said Tony, taking a step out of head slapping range, McGee did the same. Gibbs took Ziva's gear and threw it into the truck. He then led her to his Sedan and sat her in the passenger seat. Before he slid into his own seat he turned to look at McGee and Tony, who were laughing again.

'' Pack everything up and get your asses back to the Navy Yard.'' yelled Gibbs.

'' But Boss!'' protested Tony, another death glare silenced his protests and before McGee could join the protest Gibbs had sped off.

'' Come on Tony, better get this done.'' said McGee, picking up cases of equipment, but Tony didn't move.

'' Hey! Tony!'' yelled McGee. A grin broke out on Tony's face.

'' Ha ha! They think we're blind Probie.'' said Tony, with a massive grin on his face.

'' Who?'' asked McGee.

'' Boss and Zee-vah.'' said Tony, matter-of-factly.

'' How'd you figure that?'' asked McGee, really not getting where this was going. Tony head slapped him.

'' Boss and Ziva were acting pretty friendly towards each other don't you think?'' said Tony, raising his eyebrows. McGee shook his head.

'' Really, Tony? Boss was just helping Ziva. Just like you should be helping me pack this stuff up.'' argued McGee.

'' No Probie, it makes sense. Ziva was really pissed earlier, Boss walked in and BOOM, the anger is gone. I can't believe I didn't see it before.'' said Tony, smacking himself on the head. McGee shook his head.

'' Bet Abby agrees with me.'' said McGee, loading up the last of the cases. Tony looked at McGee.

'' 20 bucks says she'll agree with me, Probie.'' said Tony. McGee nodded and closed the doors to the back of the trunk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Oh my God! It makes perfect sense, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!'' said Abby, jumping up and down. McGee groaned and handed Tony 20 dollars.

'' Thanks Abby.'' said Tony, pocketing his winnings.

'' I mean, she so has the hots for him and I've seen him check her out loads of times. Oh, I wonder what their kids would look like…'' said Abby, before typing on her computer and bringing up the programme they had obtained several cases ago, anyway the result was that the child looked exactly like Ziva except she had Gibbs' eyes.

'' Wow! She's hot.'' said Tony. Abby grinned and got rid of the image.

'' I wonder if Ducky's noticed anything?'' said McGee, thinking aloud.

'' I wonder if Ducky's noticed what, Timothy?'' said a Scottish accent, entering the lab. They all turned to look at Ducky and Abby couldn't contain herself anymore.

'' Gibbs and Ziva.'' she said simply. A smile broke on Ducky's face.

'' Yes I have noticed an attraction between the two, I cannot believe they haven't seen it themselves.'' said Ducky, with his ever welcome opinion.

'' They need to get together.'' said Abby, jumping up and down, showing her enthusiasm for the idea.

'' They'd be like Mr and Mrs Smith.'' said Tony. The four laughed and dispersed to get back to their work. The cogs in their heads turning at the information and gossip they had shared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sky outside was almost black when Ziva logged off of her computer, the three male agents were all writing up their reports, well Tony was on Facebook poking some blonde. She turned off her lamp and looked at them all.

'' Goodnight.'' said Ziva, addressing them all, they all looked up.

'' Night Ziva.'' said Gibbs. McGee was too absorbed in his work and Tony simply said-

'' Watch out for raining conkers Ziva.'' in reference to her black eye, of course. Ziva glared at him. She turned on her heel and walked to the elevator and stepped into it when it arrived.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Ziva walked into work, 5 minutes late, she had slipped on the leaves and cut her knee. She walked over to her desk to only see Gibbs sitting at his desk.

'' Am I late?'' asked Ziva, the confusion so evident in her voice. Gibbs smiled.

'' No.'' he said simply.

'' Well, where is everyone?'' Gibbs stood up and walked over to her, he put his hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone, on the screen it said '' 1 missed call- Gibbs''. He then flipped it open and pressed the button which played messages and held it to her ear.

'' _Hi, Ziva, It's Gibbs, just wanted to tell you that you had the day off tomorrow, I would have told you earlier but you left before it crossed my mind. See you on Thursday, bye.''_

'' Oh.'' said Ziva quietly. Gibbs grinned at her. He pressed her phone in her hand and walked back over to his desk and put on his coat and picked up his coffee, Ziva realised what he was doing and walked over to the elevator and waited for him to come over, the elevator arrived and they both stepped in. The doors closed and they began their descent.

'' Ow!'' said Ziva, as Gibbs' bag brushed against her knee.

'' It couldn't have hurt that much Ziva.'' said Gibbs.

''It would if you slipped on the leaves and cut your knee.'' said Ziva, rubbing her knee. Gibbs shook his head.

''I hate this weather.'' huffed Ziva. Gibbs chuckled.

'' You'd better get used to it, it'll be around for about three months and if you think that's bad, wait until winter gets here.'' said Gibbs, chuckling afterwards. Ziva pouted and Gibbs heart rate increased.

He had overheard the conversation that took place in Abby's lab, between Ducky, Tony, and McGee and of course, Abby. He didn't think it to be true. Ok, fair enough he had checked Ziva out a few times and he did have a small soft spot for the Israeli. There was some chemistry between them, and he must admit, he did like the reference to 'Mr and Mrs Smith', but honestly, SHE had the hots for HIM. He could understand if it was about DiNozzo, maybe even McGee but HIM? He shook himself and then thought again, she did seem to smile at him more than the other two and he had caught her staring at him three or four times… maybe they were right. And then an idea sprung into his head.

'' Ziva, you busy today?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luckily the day was a warm enough to wear jumpers and not coats, there was a small light breeze, which was in Gibbs' opinion, very refreshing. Gibbs had decided to show Ziva some good things about Autumn, which she just raised an eyebrow at, but she didn't have any plans so she agreed. And now Gibbs was pulling Ziva around by her hand through the branches, her eyes closed. He pulled her around for what seemed like hours until they stopped. Gibbs stood behind her.

'' This is one of my favourite spots to come to; I only come to it in the Autumn. Open your eyes.'' said Gibbs quietly. Ziva opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

They were standing on a bank where a lake steadily flowed, and on the other side, there were trees, with leaves of rich reds, fiery oranges, golden browns and the few green leaves that were, were a deep shade of emerald. The trees and leaves reflected in the lake below.

'' Wow.'' said Ziva, quietly. Gibbs was still standing behind her and his hands were resting on her hips. Ziva blushed a little at the action Gibbs had done, but she didn't mind, she kinda liked it.

'' Well?'' asked Gibbs.

'' It's beautiful.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned.

'' So, you like it then?''

'' It's amazing. I love it. How did you find this?'' said Ziva, spinning in Gibbs arms to look at him, his hands still resting on her hips.

'' I went for a walk, on night and I just found it. It's only like this at Autumn though, it doesn't look right in the other seasons.'' said Gibbs. Ziva smiled, and then she looked up at Gibbs.

'' Thank you for sharing this with me.'' said Ziva softly, before placing a kiss on his cheek. Gibbs looked at Ziva and then lowered his head, Ziva met him and they kissed.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Ziva's smile turned into a grin.

'' I think Autumn is acceptable now.'' she said, Gibbs laughed.

'' Wait until I show you the others.'' he chuckled. Ziva laughed and intertwined her hand with his. They looked at the beautiful sight once more and walked back to the car. Still hand in hand. The perfect beginning to a perfect relationship.


	2. Autumn 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

rating

Hi! Thanks soo much for all of your amazing reviews. As to whether or not I'm going to write about all of the seasons, yes I am. I'll probably do two Chapters for each season. And I'm planning on letting Ziva getting her own back on Tony and McGee in the summer. Oh, I can wait to write that!! I would like to apologise in advance if I get any facts or details wrong. Hope you like Chapter Two

Half way through writhing this I discovered that Americans don't celebrate Guy Fawkes/Bonfire Night, so I've made it look like Ducky does and he is just inviting them along. Once again I apologise...

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter Two: Autumn, part two

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, a smile sat on his face and it hadn't moved since his 'appreciation lesson' with Ziva, then again, the smile hadn't left her face either. He and Ziva had decided to keep their relationship under wraps for now, they would reveal it when they were ready, whenever that was.

His thoughts were disturbed when a certain Gothic forensic scientist came bundling into the bullpen yelling Gibbs' name at the top of her voice. She came to his desk and stood in front of him.

Tony, Ziva and McGee looked up at Abby.

'' What Abs?'' said Gibbs, looking up at Abby.

'' Are you going to the firework party tonight, at Ducky's?'' asked Abby, her eyes pleading. Gibbs thought for a moment, her looked at Ziva out of the corner of his eye, she looked completely confused at the prospect of a firework party. This could be interesting...

'' Yeah, sure, why not.'' said Gibbs, Abby who obviously was expecting 'no', jumped and clapped her hands. McGee and Tony exchanged glances, then looked at Ziva who was already imersed in her work with a smile on her face. Tony's eyes narrowed, what was that?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs had allowed the team to go home early, so he and Ziva had gone back to his and they were currently in the basement. They hadn't moved in together, Ziva simply prefered to stay at Gibbs'.

Down in the basement Gibbs was sanding his boat, while Ziva was watching him, there was silence apart from the continous sanding, which was very soothing. Anyway all was silent until Ziva broke it with her inquisitive Israeli accent.

'' Gibbs, what is a firework party?'' Gibbs put his sander on the work bench and turned to look at Ziva.

'' Ziva, do you even know what a firework is?'' he asked, his eyebrows raised.

'' Obviously not, otherwise I would not have asked.'' said Ziva, a frown appearing on her face. Gibbs mentally head-slapped himself, of course she didn't know, what little childhood she had was probably spent learning to be what she is today.

'' Stupid Eli David.'' said Gibbs to himself. He looked at Ziva, who was looking at the sawdust at the bottom of the shell of his boat. Gibbs walked over to her, kissed her forehead, sat down while leaning against his boat, and he pulled Ziva down into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'' Fireworks are a mixture of gunpowder and chemicals.'' said Gibbs, starting off simply, he knew she would ask more questions. Ziva suddenly perked up.

'' What are the chemicals for?'' she asked.

'' The chemicals determine what colour the firework is.''

'' What chemicals make what colours?''

'' Erm... I think it's magnesium for white, lithium for red... barium for green... and... for blue I think it's copper.'' said Gibbs, recalling his chemistry lesson. Ziva grinned.

'' Not just a pretty face then.'' said Ziva, smiled up at him. Gibbs kissed her head.

'' Maybe.''

'' Who invented them? Was it America?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' What is this? Twenty questions?''

'' No, I've only asked three, can you answer me now?'' whined Ziva.

'' Yeah, um... no it wasn't America, I think it was China... yeah it was China, in the seventh century.''

'' The seventh century?'' repeated Ziva.

'' Uh huh.'' said Gibbs, before kissing her where her neck joined up with her shoulders.

'' How do you know all of this?'' asked Ziva, still looking up at him.

'' Chemistry, History and a hint of Abby.'' grinned Gibbs. Ziva shook her head and Gibbs kissed her again.

'' So what IS a firework party?'' quiered Ziva. Gibbs carried on kissing her neck and the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

'' It's actually bonfire night or Guy Fawkes night. Basically Guy Fawkes was this man who plotted to set the Houses of Parliment in England alight while King James the first was inside it.''

'' An assassaination?''

'' Yep, thought you might recognise where I was going with this.'' said Gibbs, Ziva feigned offence and head slapped him gently. Gibbs laughed and carried on.

'' Some people found out what he was up to and they arrested him, but he killed himself.'' said Gibbs. Ziva laughed.

'' He wasn't very good at his job was he.'' she giggled. Gibbs smiled and kissed her again. Ziva was about to ask another question, but Gibbs beat her to it.

'' They call it Guy Fawkes night because, the fifth of November was the day he was supposed to be hanged. On the fifth of November, the people in London were encouraged to celebrate the evaded assassaination.''

'' Ohhh...'''

'' Americans don't celebrate it, but-''

'' Ducky has Scottish roots and Scotland is part of the United Kindom.'' finished Ziva, turning in his arms and kissing him deeply. Gibbs looked at her.

'' What was that for?''

'' Being gracious enough to explain something to me. Now, we need to move if we want to be at Ducky's for eight.'' said Ziva standing up and pulling Gibbs to his feet. He kissed her again and they walked up the stairs to get changed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony groaned, he hated being stuck in traffic and it was a hundred times worse with McGee and Abby jibbering on about computers.

'' Hey! Shut up!'' said Tony, McGee fell silent while Abby looked at Tony.

'' Ooh, what's wrong with you?'' teased Abby.

'' Nothing.'' replied Tony, his mind on two certain people other than the road.

'' Gibbs and Ziva?'' asked McGee. That was the most common phrase out of their mouths, and has been for a while.

'' No... Do you think their seeing each other yet?'' asked Tony.

'' I don't know, I don't think we would ever know unless they told us. If anyone is good at keeping secrets, it's them two.'' replied Abby. McGee remained quiet until Abby asked him what he was thinking about.

'' I was just thinking about how this would make a good book.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

All of the friends and collegues that were invited to Ducky's were all there, there was music playing in the background and people were busy mingling. Gibbs and Ziva made a point of not standing too close to each other although they kept each other in sight. Ducky came in from outside to announce that the display was ready and all of the guests, including Director Shepard and Cynthia ambled outside. Pulling their coats around them and adjusting their hats to cover their ears from the cold, they stood patiently waiting for the display to start.

Gibbs had decided to stand next to Ziva for the display, even though he had told her about fireworks, he was still unsure about how she would react, after all, theory and practical were two completely different things. She smiled warmly at the sight of him and stood in front of him, so she could lean a little on him covertly, if she wanted to, of course.

Ziva watched intently as Ducky bent down to light one of the fireworks, Gibbs moved to stand next to her. She looked at him with a confused expression, but the reason as to why he did it, soon became apparent to her as the firework shot up in the sky and exploded with a defeaning bang, Ziva jumped and almost screamed if it wasn't for Gibbs' steady hand holding hers. The result of the explosion in the sky was a sparkle of blue and white.

Several people 'oohed' and 'ahhed', while Ziva was shaking ever so slightly, Gibbs lent in to Ziva's space and pressed his lips gently to her cheek, before whispering to her.

'' I forgot to tell you they exploded, I'm sorry.'' Ziva smiled.

'' It's alright, I suppose I lied to you, in a way.'' said Ziva.

'' How did you lie?''

'' Bombs are sort of like fireworks. But they are not as pretty.'' said Ziva sadly. Gibbs squeezed her hand in comfort.

Watching from a distance Tony grinned, her nudged Abby and McGee and jerked his head in his collegues direction. They both smiled.

'' Oh, yeah, so Mr and Mrs Smith.''


	3. Winter

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Hello! Thanks for the reviews so far!! They are all really helpful and they make me feel alot more confident in my writing! Thanks!!! I'll see if I can do a chapter everyday, but I'm not promising anything.

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter Three: Winter

Ziva walked into the bullpen covered in snow, which was worse than the blinking leaves, Gibbs had been right, Winter was definately worse than Autumn. Before she even had a chance to take her coat off Gibbs swept past her with a '' grab your gear.''

Tony, who was sitting quietly beforehand sighed and did as he was told. Ziva frowned.

'' What is wrong with you?'' When Tony wouldn't answer, McGee did.

'' He's sulking because he wanted to play in the snow, instead of work.'' smirked McGee. Stepping into the elevator where Gibbs was waiting oh, so impatiently. Ziva stood next to Gibbs, with an expression on her face, that shouted '' I'm confused!''.

'' I am not sulking, McLiar.'' retorted Tony. Well, he was but he didn't want to admit it.

'' So are, DiNozzo.'' grinned McGee, Tony was about to head-slap McGee, when Gibbs head-slapped him.

'' Truth hurts DiNozzo.'' Ziva suppresed a giggle and Gibbs winked at her lover.

'' Yeah, just like my skull.'' mumbled Tony.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arriving at the crime scene, where the dead body of a Petty Officer lay, Ziva pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. What she would give to be on a sunny beach in Israel right now, with her favourite bikini, mojito in hand and a certain Sniper caressing her lips. She almost moaned aloud but caught herself as Tony was looking at her funny. Ziva turned and walked over to Gibbs, who was standing over Ducky, watching with no interest whatsoever. Ziva placed her hand on his arm and smiled before moving away to stand opposite him, the dead body in between them.

Gibbs liked how their relationship was going, the had recently started trading subtle caresses and touches in the office and field, and to their joy, they hadn't been caught.

''A guy could certainly get used to this.'' thought Gibbs to himself. A loud clearing of someone's throat brought him back to base, all of his agents, Ducky and Palmer were all looking at him. A seductive smile playing on Ziva's lips, telling Gibbs she knew exactly what he was thinking about- her.

'' Sorry, Ducky, I did not catch that either.'' said Ziva, for Gibbs' benifit. Gibbs sent a small wink her way by way of thanks and listened to Ducky.

'' I said, myself and Mr. Palmer are ready to take the body away.'' Gibbs nodded. He looked at Ziva, who had shivered ever so slightly at the cold.

'' Pack up the gear, let's go.'' said Gibbs.

All of the agents and medical examiners started bustling around, none of them wanting to stay in the cold longer than they had to, there was a harsh wind had picked up, turning the air around them, Gibbs observed McGee, who was shivering. He glanced at Tony who's teeth were chattering, if they were feeling the cold, Ziva certainly was. He looked at Ziva who's lips were a purplish-blue, she was shivering. He walked over to her.

'' You alright?''

'' No, I am freezing my frickin' ass off!'' said Ziva, teeth chattering. Gibbs wanted to hug her warm, but in doing that would probably raise questions and no amount of head-slaps for DiNozzo would ever stop the teasing.

'' Get in the truck, I'll do it.'' said Gibbs, taking a case from Ziva's icy hands. She shook her head and took it back.

'' No, the sooner I am done, the sooner I am warm, yes?'' and with that she walked to the back of the truck and flung the case in. Gibbs grinned shook his head and walked over to his car and slid into it and drove off.

While loading up the van, the sharp wind had shaken a branch covered with snow, it fell, caking Ziva with snow, some of which, went down her back. She let out a girlish shriek and dropped a case she was holding, which landed on her foot, and those cases weren't feather light either. Tony looked at Ziva and burst out laughing. Ziva glared at him, but it didn't shut him up. He was to busy trying not to wet himself laughing, McGee had started laughing too. Ziva huffed and left the case and climbed into the front of the truck and waited for her two ''friends'' to finish.

They eventually did and they climbed in the front, still chuckling.

'' Are you finished yet?'' growled Ziva. McGee stopped laughing and Tony simply said-

'' God bless America.'' while wiping tears of laughter from his face. Which encouraged McGee to laugh out again. Ziva slumped back in her seat. This... was going to be a very long ride.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anyone walking down to Abby's lab, would have probably changed their minds, within three feet of her door. Shrieks of laughter could be heard as Tony recounted Ziva's misfortune to Abby.

'' Oh God, I wish I was there!'' said Abby, giggling.

'' It was her face that got me!'' said Tony, roaring with laughter. McGee was chuckling as well. They all carried on laughing until Abby brought up a certain silver haired person.

'' I didn't see anything between them, oh, but he did zone out for a minute while Ducky was talking.'' said McGee in reply to her question. She turned to Tony.

'' I didn't see anything, but I really think something is going on between them.'' said Tony, totally convinced he was right.

'' Not necessarily Tony.'' argued McGee. Abby thumped him on the arm.

'' Of course their is. I even think the Director thinks there is.'' said Abby, leaving McGee to rub his arm.

'' We just need to catch them.'' said Tony, he was an investigator, he knew that if you had a theory, you needed evidence to prove it and he wanted that evidence. Abby just rolled her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the bullpen, all of the team typing up the reports of the case they had so quickly solved, well, Tony was busy flirting a woman on Facebook. They were all working in silence, when Ziva growled. They all looked up at Ziva, who was rubbing her legs and arms, in an effort to stay warm. She already had her jumper on and she had just put her coat on, not ten minutes ago.

'' You alright Ziva?'' asked McGee.

'' Course she isn't Probie, she's hiding half of the Antarctic under her jumper!'' joked Tony. The two youngest males looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'' Laugh all you want DiNozzo, you wait.'' threatened Ziva, her lips a light blue. Tony, however, was too busy laughing to notice her threat. A piercing whistle from Gibbs soon shut them up.

'' Can you not turn up the heating, Gibbs?'' asked Ziva.

'' I can't turn it up anymore Ziva.'' said Gibbs, really feeling for his partner. He bet it was never this cold in Israel. He picked up his coat and walked over to Ziva and helped her into it. She looked up and smiled at Gibbs gently.

'' Toda.'' she said softly, Gibbs had to fight every urge in his body to bend down and kiss her. He nodded and walked back over to his desk.

Tony's eyes were wide, that wasn't quite what he wanted but it was a start. He would catch them out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The weather outside had worsened and the snow was falling thicker and harder. There were snowmen dotted around and all of the roofs and windowsills of the houses was a layer of snow.

At around half ten Ziva snuggled up closer to Gibbs, they were watching a film about something or other, with a fire crackling in the background. Ziva wasn't really paying attention to the film, she was staring into the fire, her eyes reflecting the dancing flames. Gibbs was absent- mindedly playing with one of her curls, while watching the film.

They both enjoyed each others company, especially when they were curled up together like this. Ziva looked up at Gibbs and he looked down at her.

'' You alright, sweetheart?'' he asked, nuzzling the top of her head. She sighed.

'' Yes.'' Gibbs kissed her head gently.

'' You sure?''

'' When will this weather finish? I hate it.'' said Ziva, sulkily. Gibbs chuckled. He turned her head slightly and kissed her gently, which she happily returned.

'' Do you remember how you got over Autumn?'' she looked at him.

'' I thought you said that the trees and lake is different in other seasons?'' she said in confusion. Gibbs shook his head.

'' I showed you what was good about Autumn-''

'' The fireworks and trees.'' said Ziva, proud she remembered.

'' Yeah, that was for Autumn. I can show what something good about Winter.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' What could possibly be good about the cold?''

'' Ah, you said that the last time, look what happened.'' said Gibbs, kissing the top of her head. Ziva smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

'' Oh, I remember.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at the bullpen passed quite slowly, whether it was because of the cold or Tony's constant references to yesterday's incident at the crime scene, Ziva didn't know, but what she did know was that Gibbs had something planned for them both after work and the anticipation was killing her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Something's going on, between them two, I just know it.'' said Tony, to himself, driving home from work. He had seen them glancing at each other through the day. Whether or not he was just looking for behaviours he wanted to see he didn't have a clue. But he was convinced and when he was convinced, he wasn't easily dissuaded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Why am I blind-folded?'' asked Ziva, from behind Gibbs. Gibbs had blind-folded Ziva, then picked her up so he was giving her a piggyback. He was trudging through the snow. He kept walking and he stopped in his ideal spot. He set her down gently.

'' Do you trust me?'' he asked softly.

'' With my life.'' said Ziva, no hesitation. Gibbs smiled at that and rewarded her with a small kiss.

'' Count to twenty slowly, then take it off, I promise nothing bad will happen.'' said Gibbs, kissing her again before walking off. Ziva listened hard as his footsteps faded. She began counting slowly.

'' 17...18...19...20.'' said Ziva, before taking her blindfold off. She looked around to see nothing but white. She was alone.

'' Gibbs?'' called Ziva. She felt something hit her back, and turned to the direction, from which it came, but there was no-one to be seen. She turned back around and felt something hit her back again, she kept looking in the direction it came from and waited.

Then she saw something small and white fly through the air to hit her on the leg, it was snow? She looked up to see Gibbs smile with a child like wonder on his face. Ziva looked at him.

'' Snowballs, you throw them.'' said Gibbs, before throwing one at Ziva, hitting her again. Ziva grinned, made a snowball and threw one at Gibbs, but he dodged it.

'' Is that a challenge, Officer David?'' said Gibbs, grinning.

'' Yes, it is Agent Gibbs.'' said Ziva, preparing another snowball.

'' Then I accept.'' Before anymore were thrown, Ziva shouted-

'' Winner is on top!''

All vision was obscured for the two as a load of snowballs flew through the air. After a few minutes Gibbs disappeared from his spot, leaving Ziva alone again. Ziva held a snowball in her gloved hand, waiting to throw it, her eyes scanned the area. Gibbs came up behind her and picked her up, before she could have a chance to react. He spun her around and held her close.

'' I think you won.'' said Ziva. Gibbs shook his head.

'' I'd say it was a draw.'' They smiled before capturing each others lips. They broke apart, their breathing obvious, if any of the clouds appearing from their mouths were anything to go by. Gibbs put her down.

'' What do you want to do now?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs smiled like a child would on Christmas Day.

'' Build a snowman.'' he said, before kissing her forehead. They both grinned and Ziva quickly caught on at how to build a snowman. After half an hour they stood back and admired their snowman. Gibbs looked at Ziva and she looked back.

'' What?'' asked Ziva.

'' What do you think of Winter now?''

'' I think it can be fun. Once again, thank you for showing me.'' she replied, kissing him.

'' And now, we go home and warm up.'' said Gibbs, holding Ziva's hand.

'' We didn't get any wood for the fire.'' said Ziva, Gibbs looked at her seductively.

'' I wasn't talking about a fire.'' he said, before picking her up and carrying her bridal style.


	4. Winter 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter 4: Winter, part 2

Ziva sat with her back to the rest of the bedroom, she and Gibbs shared, they had finally moved in with each other and their relationship was still unknown to the rest of the team.

She stood up, her dress sparkling in the light of the lamps. Gibbs walked into thier bedroom and let out a whistle of appreciation when he saw his lover. She looked at him.

'' You like it then.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded slowly, taking all of her in. The dress she wore was a deep rich red, it stopped just below her knees. The back of the dress revealed a healthy portion of her golden back, while the front had a 'v' shape, showing a little of her cleavage, a silver necklace replaced her star of david pendant, matching earrings dangled from her ears. Her hair was wavy, but not naturally so. The little make-up she wore highlighted her eyes, making them stand out. Ziva blushed a little under his expection.

'' Ziva, you look beautiful.'' he said. His eyes never leaving her. Ziva blushed again.

'' You looking rather good yourself, my love.'' she said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

'' We ready to go?'' asked Gibbs, the luckiest man in the world.

'' Yes, I believe so.'' said Ziva, before grabbing her purse and shawl.

They both left the house with a smile on their faces. Jenny had decided there should be a New Years Party for NCIS, she had hired out a hotel (and it's bar) to celebrate, the new year was approaching fast, just three hours left to go. After Ducky's Bonfire Night, Ziva had looked forward to the fireworks Gibbs said would be at this celebration, once she got over the initial shock of the sounds they made, she had enjoyed them, she loved the colours and her favourite ones were the fountains as she called them.

Strapping herself into her seat, she looked over at Gibbs, who was looking at her.

'' Ready?''

'' Yes! Drive already!'' said Ziva, eager to see the fireworks. Gibbs grinned and lent over and kissed her.

'' Then let's go.'' said Gibbs, starting the engine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony fiddled around with his hair, he was sitting on a table with Abby, Ducky, McGee, Jenny, Cynthia and Palmer. They were all chatting and waiting for Gibbs and Ziva. Other agents milled around chatting to each other, the party was going well, when Tony slid in between McGee and Abby.

'' I wonder if tonight's the night.'' said Tony, to his friends.

'' Oh, Tony, can't you leave Gibbs and Ziva alone for a minute?'' sighed McGee.

'' Tony?'' said Abby.

'' Fine, don't come running to me when I'm right.'' huffed Tony. Abby and McGee exchanged looks.

'' As much as we want Ziva and the Boss to get together, Tony, you're getting a bit too involved with this.'' said McGee, trying not to hurt his partners feelings.

'' I am not.'' argued Tony.

'' How about we just forget them for tonight. Tomorrow I'll help you find your 'evidence'.'' said McGee, desperate just to enjoy the evening. Tony thought to himself.

'' Fine, but I'm the Boss of this investigation.'' reasoned Tony. Abby and McGee smiled at there _slightly_ obsessed friend and true to his word, he let it go and started to enjoy himself.

Gibbs walked into the hotel's bar, where all of his agents, friends and collegues stood or danced, he located his team and walked over to them. Abby spotted him first.

'' Hey Gibbs!'' said Abby before giving him a bone-crushing hug. Gibbs smiled and returned the hug. McGee, Tony, Ducky, Palmer, the Director and Cynthia were all sat around a table, with a drink in front of them. Abby took her seat, which left two vacant seats, Gibbs took one.

'' Where's David?'' Gibbs asked.

'' She isn't here yet, probably deciding what weapon goes with her outfit.'' joked Jenny, before sipping some tequila. Gibbs smirked to himself, Ziva was certainly not seeing what weapon was best suited for her outfit. She was making her way slowly over to the party. Even though they had travelled to the party together, they had agreed to come in seperately, to reduce suspicion. They had even come up with a plan so they could travel home together, it included Ziva drinking, but she didn't mind that part.

He was starting to worry, she really was taking her time. That's when he heard the room filled with collected gasps as Ziva stepped into the bar. Gibbs turned and grinned at her. Every male agent, even a few female agents looked at her as she walked past- and she was all his! Not that anyone knew of course.

Ziva reached the team and Gibbs, her face a faint shade of red, she wasn't used to this much attention.

'' Wow! You certainly know how to turn a few heads, Ziva.'' chuckled Palmer, who couldn't take his eyes off of her, Ziva squirmed a little and she noticed McGee and Tony were the same, she looked at Gibbs for help, with a smile on his face, he head-slapped the three men. Who, immediatley, started apologising.

'' Seriously though Ziva, you look amazing.'' complimented Abby, Jenny nodded and her agreement.

'' Yes, my dear, you look enchanting.'' said Ducky. Everyone looked at Gibbs, expecting him to make a comment.

'' Not bad, David.'' he said simply. Ziva smiled at them all, the red leaving her cheeks.

'' Thank you, you all look quite good yourselves.'' said Ziva. She manuoevered herself around the table to sit in the chair, next to Gibbs.

They all chatted about work and their christmases, thankfully they didn't ask Ziva, assuming the Israeli didn't celebrate it, but she did this year and it was very similar to Gibbs' story.

The DJ that had been hired for the event had decided to play some dance worthy songs. Abby stood up, pulling Jenny and Ziva along with her. The men of the group sat back and watched them dance, Gibbs watching a certain Israeli's backside. The song finished and another followed. Abby reached out for McGee to dance with her, Ziva thinking on her feet grabbed Tony. Gibbs looked at his lover, a little flash of jealousy crossed his face as Tony pulled her closer.

Tony spun Ziva around and at the first oppurtunity she got, she mouthed ''sorry'' at Gibbs, who smiled a smile that said '' you'll make it up to me''. Ziva smiled and carried on dancing with Tony.

'' Maybe Boss and Ziva aren't seeing each other.'' thought Tony, surely if they were Gibbs would have head-slapped him by now, for holding Ziva the way he was. Tony looked at Ziva and grinned his boyish grin. Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' So now you smile at me.'' said Ziva.

'' Yeah, I had things on my mind but now it's ok, they were stupid.'' said Tony, spinning Ziva in time to the music.

'' What things?''

'' Leave it, seriously they were stupid. Hey, do you know what mistletoe is Zee-vah?'' asked Tony, waggling his eyebrows.

'' No, it sounds painful though.'' said Ziva, before being spun again. Tony laughed.

'' Look up.'' said Tony. Ziva looked up to see a several green and white plants hanging from the ceiling in different places.

'' I do not understand.'' said Ziva, subtly looking over at Gibbs, she didn't remember him explaining this to her.

'' If we are under the mistletoe, like we are now, I get to kiss you.'' said Tony. At that point, Gibbs had looked up, to see Tony tilt Ziva's head up, he looked above their heads to see a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Gibbs knew what Tony was intending to do and his gut began twisting in jealousy. Ziva who clearly didn't know what was happening just stood there.

'' You are going to kiss me?''

'' It's tradition, Ziva. Is that ok?'' said Tony, Ziva looked over at Gibbs with the corner of her eye.

'' Erm...'' began Ziva but before she could finish, let alone continue Tony had pressed his lips to Ziva's. Gibbs' jaw clenched and he walked over to the bar for a bourban he definately needed. Ziva broke the kiss off and looked at her partner. He was smiling and Ziva had to fight every urge in her body to kill him. She pulled herself from Tony's grasp and began to walk over to her seat. By the time she had sat down, she looked over to see Tony dancing with a blonde haired woman. She stood up and walked over to the bar, where Gibbs was drinking his bourbon. She pulled up a stool next to him. She ordered a soda.

'' What happened to you not drinking?'' asked Ziva, her lips pressed to her glass. Gibbs glared at her.

'' I'm sorry.'' said Gibbs, before he downed what was left in his glass, before ordering another one. Ziva frowned.

'' Have I done something wrong?'' she asked, sipping on her soda.

'' No, not you, DiNozzo, he was way out of line.'' growled Gibbs.

'' I do not want anyone fallling over about this.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' Falling out, you mean.''

'' Yes, that.'' said Ziva, smiling.

'' He touches you again, Ziva, and I will swing for him.'' threatened Gibbs. Ziva smiled.

'' I wouldn't expect anything less from you, my love.'' said Ziva, brushing her hand along his back as she walked away, with her drink. Gibbs chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

All of the agents were outside and were waiting for the firework display to begin, of course they had to count down and as many people had told Ziva, she had to make a New Years resolution- whatever that was. Gibbs had quickly told her that it was a promise or task she had to complete.

'' Mine is to try and cut down to five Caf-Pows a day.''said Abby, the team laughed.

'' Well, you've failed already Abs.'' said Tony.

'' What's yours Tony?'' asked McGee.

'' To write a book about women.'' said Tony.

'' You've already done that DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs. Ziva laughed, knowing where he was going with this.

'' Have I Boss?'' asked Tony, confused. Gibbs looked at Ziva, nodding.

'' I believe they are refered to as 'little black books', but in your case, it would be an encyclopedia.'' The team exploded in laughter. Gibbs' eyes twinkling as he shared a look with Ziva.

'' Well, what is your's Boss?'' asked Tony, red still colouring his cheeks.

'' To finish my boat.'' said Gibbs. Ziva grinned, while the team looked at him in confusion.

'' Jethro, you're on your third boat... That's not much of a resolution.'' stated Jenny.

'' Sometimes I get... distracted...'' said Gibbs, innocently. The team laughed, they weren't sure why, well except Ziva.

'' Well shall we all go outside.'' suggested Ducky. The team nodded in agreement. Gibbs stood behind Ziva with his fingers caressing her bare back. They all stood together.

'' There is nothing I need to know about this, like the tradition to kiss under mistletoe or anything.'' said Ziva, addressing the team. Ducky looked at her.

'' You may kiss somebody if you wish to do so my dear, but that is usually reserved for couples.'' said Ducky. He turned back to the night sky. Ziva looked at Gibbs, who looked back. Would this be the moment they were waiting for? Would this be the moment, they let the rest of the world know that they loved each other?

'' The countdown!'' said Abby, before joining in. 16... 15... 14... Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other... 13... 12... 11... 10... they looked into each others eyes and said the numbers together as they grew closer 9... 8... 7... 6... they smiled and then they saw it in each others eyes 5... 4... 3... 2... they weren't ready ...1. A burst of fireworks exploded in the sky, the old year ended and the new one began. Ziva smiled at Gibbs and he returned it. They had plenty of time. So they settled for a hug.

They would celebrate the New Year in their own way later.


	5. Spring

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Hi, sorry it's taking soo long to update, I am so behind on history and health and social care, it's unbelievable. Anyways, the reviews are so great, I love you all! Hope you like this chapter. I don't really know where I'm going with Tony, all I kow is he keeps going the way he's going Gibbs ain't going to be happy...

_**Bold Italic **_is French. It would have been Hebrew, but Gibbs doesn't know any, I don't think.

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter 5: Spring

Gibbs swiped his key card through the lock of his hotel door, this is normally a really simple, easy task. Not when there was an Israeli standing behind you attacking your ears and neck.

'' Come on Jethro, I want to get in there.'' she moaned into his ear, her hands wrapped around his, resting on his chest.

'' It would be alot easier if I wasn't so distracted, Zi.'' growled Gibbs, as she kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

'' Well, maybe if you hurried up, I would not be forced to do this in the corridor.'' sighed Ziva. Gibbs spun around and threw Ziva over his shoulder, grinning when she let out a little shriek. He turned back to his task of opening the door, which he managed to do, he picked up their suitcases and walked into the hotel room, with Ziva still over his shoulder.

After kicking the door shut, he threw their suitcases into the corner, which Ziva giggled at, he then threw her onto the bed. He kicked of his shoes, took Ziva's off of her feet and then started to tickle her.

'' Gibbs!'' squealed Ziva, while he tickled her. They were both laughing and rolling around on the bed. Ziva tried to crawl away, but he wouldn't stop. He only did stop when the both fell off of the bed, Gibbs on top of her. Both of them breathing deeply, while they looked into each others eyes.

'' God, I love you.'' said Gibbs breathlessly, before kissing her. Ziva smiled against his lips and pushed him away.

'' That was not very nice.'' said Ziva, pouting.

'' What?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' My name is Ziva, not God, although that was a very good comparison.'' said Ziva, loving the look on Gibbs' face. Gibbs growled before assualting her lips, wiping the smirk off of Ziva's face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yesterday**

'' I don't want to see any of you for a week.'' said Gibbs, walking down the stairs, after talking with the Director, who was watching from the banister outside her office.

Ziva, McGee, Tony, Abby and Ducky looked up at the silver-haired man walking down the stairs.

'' Why?''

'' What's going on?''

'' Where are you going?''

'' Have we done something wrong?'' Came the series of questions Gibbs knew he would receive.

'' No, you haven't done anything wrong, McGee.'' said Gibbs, standing in front of his team.

'' Well, why do you not wish to see us for a week?'' asked Ziva, a small trace of hurt in her voice, which Gibbs picked up on immediately.

'' Because the Director has kindly given us a weeks holiday, which have to be used up, as we work way too much overtime.'' said Gibbs, feeling a little guilty, maybe he could have said that differently.

'' Yes! I'm thinking Springbreak!'' said Tony, massive grin on his face.

'' I can finally do my book signing.'' said McGee, smiling.

'' I can go on that bowling trip to India with the nuns!'' exclaimed Abby.

'' I have many hours of reading and classical opera to catch up on.'' said Ducky, mentally planning his week. They all looked at Ziva, who looked at the floor.

'' I could always go to Israel.'' said Ziva, shrugging her shoulders. She caught Gibbs' eye and she knew that she would do no such thing.

'' What about you, Boss?'' asked McGee.

'' I fancy a trip to Pennsylvania. It's pretty good this time of year.''said Gibbs, hoping Ziva would catch on to where he was going with this. A small flash of excitement crossed Ziva's face. A weeks holiday with Gibbs, yes please!

They all left the building in their own time but it was Gibbs and Tony left.

'' So, Pennsylvania, what's there for you, Boss?'' asked Tony, looking up at his mentor. Gibbs looked up at Tony, trying to mask his coldness towards his agent.

'' It's home.'' said Gibbs, trying to keep it simple.

'' Really? I didn't know you grew up there, I would have thought you grew up in Miami or New York or something.'' said Tony, grinning at his boss.

'' Uh huh.'' grunted Gibbs, before turning back to his work. Tony frowned.

'' What are you planning on doing when you get there, Boss?''

'' Unpacking, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, his annoyance rising, along with his temper, he hadn't quite forgiven DiNozzo for the whole mistletoe incident.

'' Oh, I find packing unnecessary, I don't see the point I just leave my stuff in the suitcase, I mean it's only for a week, right, Boss?''

'' Yeah.''

'' I was thinking about asking Ziva, to come to the Frat Party.'' said DiNozzo, Gibbs looked up at him, silently willing himself not to kill his senior field agent.

'' Really?'' said Gibbs, looking back down. Tony grinned.

'' Yeah! Why not, I bet she'll have loads of fun. I can't promise Rule Twelve staying intact, you never know with alcohol, Boss.'' said took a breath and started counting to ten.

'' And there's a beach, Boss. We're going to Ibiza, this year. I wonder if Ziva would wear a bikini...'' said Tony, the last bit to himself.

'' One problem with your vacation plan, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, through gritted teeth.

'' Yeah Boss?''

'' Ziva's not going to Ibiza, she's going to Pe-Israel.'' said Gibbs, in his anger, almost revealing Ziva's true holiday destination.

'' What's so great about Israel? Surely Ibiza would be much better than Israel.'' said Tony, apparently oblivious to Gibbs' mistake. Gibbs growled. He logged off of his computer, grapped his gear and with a harsh sounding '' goodbye DiNozzo'', he disappeared from the bullpen, into the elevator, to go home, where Zivawas packing both of their bags for their first vacation together as a couple.

They had decided that two weeks in Canada wasn't a vacation, it was a chore, especially with the bickering between Tony and McGee. Oh, and there was the dead marine they had to investigate, aswell.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Present Day **

'' What has you so stressed Jethro?'' asked Ziva who was naked, sitting on Gibbs, who was also naked, working out the tension in his back. They had decided to discard their clothes for very pleasurable activities, about four hours ago.

'' DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, before groaning into his pillow. Ziva had found a part of his back that was incredibley tense.

'' What has he done now?'' asked Ziva, confused.

'' He wanted you to go to Ibiza with him.'' groaned Gibbs.

'' Oh... Now I know what is wrong with you.'' said Ziva, before sliding off of Gibbs and lying next to him, face up. Gibbs looked at his partner, his head in his arms.

'' Come on then, tell me.''

'' Ever since Tony kissed me, you have been different towards him.'' said Ziva, resting her hand on his silver head.

'' I'm jealous.'' said Gibbs. Ziva smiled.

'' No, you are just protecting what is yours Jethro. Anyway I know how you feel.'' said Ziva. Gibbs sat up and decided to kiss her before letting her continue.

'' Really? Why?'' said Gibbs, returning to the position he was before.

'' Jenny has not stopped flirting with you since Christmas, it is driving me cross.'' said Ziva.

'' Mad.''

'' What?''

'' It's mad, driving me mad.'' said Gibbs grinning.

'' Whatever, it has the same principle.'' said Ziva, kissing the palm of his hand.

'' Ziva, Jenny has always flirted with me-''

'' And Tony has always flirted with me.'' grinned Ziva, smugly. Gibbs looked at her in disbelief.

'' I can't believe you just used my point against me.'' said Gibbs.

'' I learnt from the best, Gunny.'' teased Ziva. Gibbs growled and began an assault on Ziva's face with his lips, which obviously led to more very physical activities...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I'm telling you, man, ask her out.'' said one of Tony's old college buddies, looking at a photo of Ziva.

Tony and five of his old college buddies, Tyson, Harley, Damien, Parker and Sam were all sitting on a beach in Ibiza, practically drowning themselves in beer.

'' I would but I think she's dating the Boss.''

'' Oh!!'' exclaimed all of the guys, apart from Tony.

'' The old guy?'' asked Harley.

'' I feel for you, man, I really do.'' said Parker, patting Tony on the back.

'' Yeah, same, bro.'' agreed Damien.

'' But the thing is, right, that nobody knows if they are, I mean I'm trying to catch them out.'' said Tony, almost sadly.

'' Their dating in secret?'' asked Sam, the most intelligent out of the six, and even then he was stupid.

'' Yeah, I think. McGee and Abs just laugh.'' said Tony, before finishing his beer.

'' Ask her out anyway.'' said Parker.

'' Yeah, see how the old guy reacts. It'll be obvious then.'' said Tyson. Tony looked at his friends, his brothers and laughed.

'' You guys are the best brothers ever!'' said Tony. Harley threw Tony his cell.

'' Call her, see what she's doing.'' said Harley, egging Tony on.

Tony flipped open and dialled Ziva's number.

'_' Hello?''_

'' Hey, Zee-vah, how's Israel?'' said Tony, his 'brothers' chuckling in the background.

'' _Tony? Israel's fine, very hot, Ibiza?'' _said Ziva, breathlessly.

'' Not bad... Are you ok? You sound weird.'' said Tony.

'' _I am fine... ah! __**Back off... Do not laugh, it is not funny, we could get caught... yes it is Tony.**_'' said Ziva (to Gibbs).

'' Hey! Who you with Zee-vah?''

''_ Tony, just go enjoy your vacation... __**stop it... it is not funny!**__''_ said Ziva, growling the last bit.

'' Oh, tell me! Is he better looking than me?''

'' _Goodbye Tony... __**Oh my God! Can you not wait for five seconds?**__'' _said Ziva, before hanging up. Tony closed the phone and gave it back to Harley.

'' So?'' prompted Sam.

'' She's with someone, is it your boss?'' asked Harley. Tony shook his head.

'' Not in Israel, Boss isn't that stupid, Ziva's dad hates Gibbs.'' said Tony.

'' Oh, bummer.'' said Tyson.

'' Still have you guys though, right?'' said Tony, looking up. The five looked at each other before dog-piling Tony.

'' That's a yes! I take it.'' said Tony, laughing

'' I will ask Ziva out, see what Boss does, that's a good plan...'' thought Tony, to himself

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Really Jethro. What is it with you and blindfolds?'' asked Ziva, while holding on to Gibbs' hand, being pulled around. Gibbs chuckled. The air full of chirping birds, the grass as green as it could be. There were bumblebees buzzing flower to flower collecting pollen to make honey. The trees had white and pink blossom flourishing on the branches, some petals off of the blossom were falling, it looked quite like confetti. There were daffodils and bluebells and other flowers all standing tall and proud.

Gibbs lead Ziva to a hill, where he took of her blindfold. Ziva frowned at what she saw.

A field with brown flowers that looked... dead.

'' It seems Spring is not quite here yet.'' said Ziva, sadness present in her soft voice. Gibbs rested his hand on the small of her back.

'' It is... It just needs a catalyst.'' Ziva looked at him, he smiled before tucking a curl behind her ear. He loved it when her hair was down and natural and the dress she had worn, only to please him, wasn't bad either. It was simple and white. A simple white dress. So Ziva.

'' A catalyst meaning me?'' asked Ziva.

'' Yeah.'' She turned to the field of brown.

'' What do I have to do?''

'' When you were younger, did you ever run through a field simply because you wanted to?'' asked Gibbs gently.

'' No, my father said it was for stupid children, not destined to become Mossad. He said it was a waste of time. Time that could be used to improve knife throwing or combat.'' said Ziva sadly.

'' Have you ever wanted to run through a field?''

'' Because I wanted to? Yes, it gives a certain feel of freedom, no?''

'' Yeah.''

'' The last time I ran through a field was because I was being chased by Hamas operatives, it was not fun.'' said Ziva grinning at Gibbs.

'' Run.'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked at him.

'' Seriously?'' He kissed her forehead.

'' Your not stupid and if it's fun, it's not a waste of time. Be free for five minutes, be the Ziva David that didn't have a care in the world.'' Ziva looked at him tears in her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

'' Be free.'' he said. Ziva turned and took a big breath and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The wind in her face felt amazing. She reached the middle of the field and the field burst into life. The brown flowers were not flowers, they were buttuerflies, resting. The butterflies emerged and they all flew into the air, surrounding Ziva and the flowers they were sitting on. They flittered around Ziva, she spread out her arms and laughed. They started flying in one direction and she ran with them, her laughter echoing through the air.

Gibbs stood watching the scene in front of him.

'' God, Eli David, really doesn't know shit.'' he said to himself. Ziva ran around with the butterflies for a while longer before joining Gibbs, breathing hard.

'' This is... why you... choose... Pennsylvania...?''

'' Yeah, great isn't it.'' said Gibbs, beaming at the happiness he had given Ziva, even if it was just for five minutes. The smile on her face he would remember for a life time. Ziva had got her breath back.

'' Once again, thank you, I loved it.'' said Ziva, pulling Gibbs into a hug. They watched as the butterflies re-settled and they looked at each other. Ziva held out her hand.

'' Come on Jethro.'' Gibbs took it and they ran into the field together, causing an explosion of butterflies, laughing together, chasing the butterflies and showing Eli David that they were not stupid or time wasters. They were in love and that was that.


	6. Spring 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Hi, thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em coming!!! Oh, and a special mention (because I said I would) to Til-san, for the French translation, merci! Lol. As I said last chapter I'm not quite sure what Tony's doing, apart from winding Gibbs up but you know....

I'm not quite sure how this chapter is gonna go down, I haven't a clue what to write about, because for Autumn and Winter I wrote a moment and an event so I'm thinking Easter for spring... Your thoughts would be appreciated!!!

I don't know if there is an Agent Harrison in the show btw...

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter Six

'' Why is Agent Harrison dressed as a pink rabbit?'' asked Ziva, looking up from her report. Tony and McGee turned and sure enough Agent Harrison was dressed in a pink rabbit suit with ten kids following him.

'' Oh, God, the NCIS Easter egg hunt.'' said McGee, before letting his head fall onto the table.

'' Haha, that is always a laugh and Boss always manages to get out of it.'' said Tony, before looking Ziva up and down. Ziva's eyes narrowed at Tony.

'' Is Gibbs supposed to dress up then?'' asked Ziva, watching the pink rabbit, totally unaware of Tony's elevator eyes. Gibbs was though, he walked past Tony and head-slapped him, hard. McGee and Ziva looked at Gibbs. A smile quite evident on Ziva's face.

'' You are supposed to dress up like Agent Harrison?'' she asked, her words tinkling with laughter. Gibbs glared at her.

'' The Director knows I wouldn't do it. I don't know why she askes me every year, she knows the answer.'' said Gibbs, still glaring. Ziva's smile fell off of her face.

'' Why?''

'' Because, now drop it David.'' said Gibbs, sending a small wink her way. Ziva shook her head and sat at her desk. Gibbs then turned to glare at Tony, who didn't notice it.

McGee sat down at his desk, feeling the tension between the three. Gibbs was obviously irritated with Tony, but why? He and Abby would have to figure that out. Then there was Tony looking Ziva up and down- what was up with that? Doesn't he know Gibbs would happily kill him? And Boss and Ziva, they really were friendlier, what would Abby say?

'' McGee, go down to Abby and help her out.'' barked Gibbs, sat at his desk. McGee got up and left.

'' Oh, McGee?'' called Ziva, just as he disappeared, he popped his head back around.

'' Yeah?''

'' It is my turn for lunch, what would you like?''

'' You choose.'' said McGee, before he walked off. Gibbs smirked.

'' What would you like Tony?'' asked Ziva, before standing up with her purse. Tony leant forward.

'' Anything, as long as your with it, sweetcheeks.'' said Tony, seductively. Gibbs glared at Tony, while Ziva smiled sweetly.

'' So, that that would be pufferfish from a backstreet restaurant?'' asked Ziva, Gibbs smirked.

'' That's my girl.'' he said to himself. Tony, however, looked horrified.

'' Actually I think I'll skip lunch.'' said Tony, gulping. Ziva shrugged.

'' Ok.'' she said, before walking off, giving Gibbs a wink.

'' DiNozzo, you got a pen handy?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Yeah, why, Boss?'' asked Tony.

'' You need to sign your will.'' said Gibbs, before getting up and stepping into the elevator. Tony paled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Seriously Abs, you could cut the tension with a knife.'' said McGee, who had spent the last half an hour explaining the morning events to her. Abby sipped her Caf-Pow thoughtfully.

'' Maybe Tony was right, Timmy.'' McGee nodded in enthusiasm.

'' Remember the New Years Party? Tony kissed Ziva and Boss has been really off with him.'' said McGee. Abby nodded.

'' So Gibbs and Ziva are seeing each other.'' said Abby. McGee sat down heavily.

'' It all fits. Tony has been flirting with Ziva ever since she got back from Israel, Boss' hand practically hasn't left his head.'' said McGee. Abby started jumping, her pig-tails bouncing.

'' What Abby?''

'' What if Ziva didn't go to Israel? What if she stayed with Gibbs?'' said Abby, who began typing on her computer. McGee stood up and behind her.

'' Oh my God! That sneaky Mossad Israeli stayed in America!'' said Abby playfully.

'' Yeah, in Pennsylvania, to be exact.'' said McGee, reading over her shoulder.

'' And who do we know that went to Pennsylvania for a week's holiday?'' asked Abby, rhetorically and smugly.

'' Tony doesn't have to know about this does he?'' asked McGee, Abby shook her head and they hi-fived.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So, Zee-vah, you doing anything tonight?'' asked Tony, drawing out her name.

'' Why?'' asked Ziva, looking up.

'' 'Cause I was wondering if you'd like to go catch a movie or something.'' said Tony. Ziva frowned.

'' I was not aware that movies needed to be caught, T ony.'' said Ziva, before typing on her computer, desparately wishing Gibbs or McGee were in the bullpen, but McGee was 'helping' Abby and Gibbs was getting his caffeine fix.

'' Oh, you know what I mean, so, I know there is a horror flick, come on Zee-vah, it'll be fun.'' said Tony, pleading. Ziva was really beginning to wish Gibbs was here.

'' Erm...''

'' Say yes, or how about-''

'' Getting on with your work and stop annoying your partner, DiNozzo.'' growled Gibbs, walking into the bullpen with his coffee. Ziva gave a very audible sigh of relief. Walking past Tony, Gibbs headslapped him.

'' Ow!'' said Tony, rubbing his head. Was it him or were his headslaps getting harder?

'' David, go down to the lab and get McGee.'' said Gibbs. Ziva frowned and nodded and did as she was told.

'' Boss, I was jus-''

'' I don't care DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, sharply. Tony frowned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked down near the lab to hear McGee and Abby gossiping about her and Gibbs. Her heart froze, how could they know? They were careful around them, they never let anything slip. She composed herself and walked into the lab.

'' I bet their first time was under his boat.'' joked Abby.

'' Really? I was thinking against the wall.'' replied McGee, smiling.

'' Who?'' said Ziva, walking towards Abby and McGee. They both froze.

'' No-one.'' said both of them quickly. Ziva glared.

'' Really?''

'' Yeah, really.'' said Abby. Ziva shook her head.

'' Gibbs wants you back in the squadroom, McGee.''

'' Right, see you later Abby.'' said McGee, before bustling out of the lab, leaving Abby and Ziva alone.

'' So who were you talking about?'' pressed Ziva. Abby shifted uncomfortably. Ziva took a step closer to Abby.

'' You said boat so I'm going to say Gibbs and because you are not talking to me, I think me. So you were talking about myself and Gibbs together, yes?'' said Ziva.

'' Oh, you got me. Yeah, we were talking about you and Gibbs, but you suit and your so cute together and you complete each other and-''

'' Abby!'' said Ziva, stopping her ranting. Abby looked up at her.

'' Gibbs and I are just friends and colleagues.'' said Ziva, hating herself for lying to her best friend. Abby frowned but nodded.

'' Ok.'' said Abby unhappily. Ziva smiled and walked off. Just before leaving the lab, she said-

'' Besides, I am not a red head.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later at home, Gibbs and Ziva were lying on their bed, the lamps producing a warm cosy glow. Ziva was resting on Gibbs's bare chest and he was toying with one of her curls. He sighed heavily.

'' What is wrong Jethro?'' asked Ziva.

'' I know it's old, but DiNozzo is going out of his way to annoy me.''

'' Speaking of DiNozzo he keeps asking me out.'' said Ziva, a little heatedly.

'' Yeah, I know. Why do you think I'm pissed with him.''. Silence developed again until Ziva sighed.

'' What's wrong with you Zi?'' Ziva shifted uncomfortably.

'' I had to lie to Abby today.'' she said, guilt apparent in her voice.

'' What about?''

'' Us. I think she and McGee suspect something, I overheard them saying something about our first time.'' said Ziva.

'' Really?''

'' McGee said it was against the wall, while Abby said it was under the boat.''

'' Yeah, I bet they said that.'' said Gibbs, his voice vibrating in his chest,comforting Ziva.

'' I really wanted to say that our first time was actually in your bed, but we are not seeing each other are we?''

'' No, this is just a dream.'' laughed Gibbs. Ziva grinned. She sat up and looked at him.

'' Then it is a good dream.'' she said before kissing him, she pulled away.

'' A very good dream.'' agreed Gibbs,before rolling the pair of them over, so that he was on top. Ziva giggled. He kissed her forehead.

'' And about Abby and McGee, don't worry about it, they'll get over it.... eventually and DiNozzo will get the shock of his life when he finds out I'm the reason that you don't flirt with him anymore.'' grinned Gibbs. Ziva laughed.

'' Oh God, I can just see his face.'' said Ziva, before laughing. Gibbs and Ziva continued kissing and Gibbs slipped her tank top off over her head, leaving her in a bra and hotpants. He kissed her throat before going back to her mouth, they deepened the kiss and were enjoying it until Gibbs' phone rang.

'' Oh, for Christ sake!'' cursed Gibbs, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up his phone and answering it while he was still straddling Ziva.

'' Yeah, Gibbs.''

'' _Jethro.''_

_'' _Director.'' Ziva scowled at the mentioned name, Gibbs grinned at her and caressed her face with a calloused finger.

_'' Agent Harrison isn't being the Easter Bunny tomorrow.''_

_'' _Good for him.''

'' _Which means it's your turn, Jethro.''_

'' What? Jen, I told you 'no'.'' growled Gibbs, Ziva reached up and pulled Gibbs down so they were nose to nose. Gibbs grinned.

'' _Well, I'm the Director and I say you are.''_

'' Don't pull rank on me, Jen.'' warned Gibbs, Ziva lightly kissed his mouth.

'' _Tough.''_ said Jenny, before hanging up. Gibbs threw the phone across the room before slumping down on Ziva, crushing her.

'' Jethro!'' cried Ziva. He heaved himself up so he was back straddling her hips.

'' What is wrong?'' asked Ziva, holding his hands in her own and caressing them.

'' Promise you won't laugh.''

'' Ok.'' promised Ziva.

'' I'm the Easter Bunny for tomorrow.'' Ziva bit her lip.

'' Like Agent Harrison?'' Gibbs looked at her and glared.

'' Yeah, go ahead and laugh.'' said Gibbs, before glaring again. Ziva spluttered but didn't laugh.

'' I will help you.'' said Ziva, seriously.

'' How are you planning on doing that?'' scoffed Gibbs.

'' You be the Easter Bunny and I will take a trip down to the store and buy some chocolate sauce, some strawberries, maybe some whipped cream and, if you do it without any fuss, I will buy some pineapple rings.'' said Ziva, eyes sparkling with amusement as she was watching and _feeling_ his reaction to her offer.

'' And honeydust?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva grinned.

'' Only if you do not make a fuss and do as you are told.'' said Ziva seductively. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Tomorrow?''

'' Tomorrow.'' promised Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Wow! I never imagined Jethro doing that.'' said Ducky up on the banister with Jenny, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva watching Gibbs dressed up as the Pink Easter Bunny with a mass of children following him.

'' I wonder why he's doing it?'' asked Tony.

'' Yeah, I wondered that. He was adamant not to.'' said Jenny.

'' Gibbs is good with children, no?'' said Ziva smiling to herself.

'' Yeah but the Pink costume is overkill though.'' said Abby. They all laughed and Gibbs looked up at them and glared.

'' He is the only person I know that could wear a bunny suit and still be scary.'' said McGee grinning. Ziva shook her head and caught Gibbs' eye, they both smiled waiting for the night to come.

Gibbs grinned to himself, being a good boy had its moments, and as soon as that clock struck eight, he was out of their with Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and groaned, Gibbs looked at her and laughed.

'' I feel like shit.'' swore Ziva. Gibbs rubbed her stomach.

'' That is what Easter is all about Zi.''

'' What?''

'' Stuffing yourself full of sugar and chocolate until you feel sick.'' Ziva laughed.

'' As much as I love you Jethro, I am never eating that much off of you again.'' said Ziva before groaning. Gibbs kissed her and pulled her into a hug. He sighed contently.

'' So... same again next Easter?'' said Gibbs. His only answer was a pillow in the face.


	7. Summer

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Well, guys we're coming to the end, this is the penultimate chapter... *cue tears*. Your reviews have been brilliant a special thanks to those who have reviewed for every chapter... you know who you are... I have a few ideas for more fics but lets get this one out of the way first lol.

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter Seven: Summer

Ziva sat at the kitchen table smiling and humming to herself, while cleaning her gun. Gibbs came down the stairs in his boxers and smiled at the sight in front of him. He grinned when he picked up the mug of steaming hot coffee Ziva had made for him. He kissed her hair.

'' Morning.''

'' Good morning Jethro.'' said Ziva, happily. Gibbs sat opposite her.

'' Why are you so happy?''

'' There are many reasons Jethro.'' sang Ziva.

''I'm hoping last night was one.'' hinted Gibbs, Ziva flashed him one of her rare brilliant smiles.

'' Yes... of course last night is one of my reasons.''

'' Just one?''

'' Do you know what today is, Jethro?'' asked Ziva, looking up. Gibbs' brow frowned while he concentrated.

'' Saturday?'' Ziva tutted.

'' Yes it is Saturday. What else is it?'' pressed Ziva.

'' July the first?''

'' Yes. Jethro, it is Summer! Finally! It is my element! Goodbye Autumn, goodbye Winter, goodbye Spring, hello Summer!'' exclaimed Ziva, her smile still on my face. Gibbs shook his head in amusement.

'' Is that all you're excited about? Summer?'' said Gibbs, sitting down opposite Ziva. She looked at him, a mischevious sparkle twinkling in her eye.

'' The heat, the sun and warmth are my element, Tony's reign and jokes are over, I am going to get him back for the half year he tormented me.'' she declared. Gibbs shook his head then looked at her.

'' What do you have in mind?'' she grinned.

'' Now that, my dear Jethro, would be telling.'' she said, before resuming cleaning her weapon. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Oh, which reminds me, on the fourth it's-''

'' Independence Day, no?'' said Ziva, without looking up. Gibbs frowned in disbelief.

'' You know it?''

'' The day in which America liberated itself from the United Kingdom.''

'' How did you know that?'' Ziva looked up at him with a grin on her face.

'' It is all Abby has been talking about for the past week, Ducky has pulled me to the side to explain it to me... several times. And I overheard Jenny booking another hotel for a party, which we will attend together.'' Gibbs chuckled and stood to re-fill his cup of coffee, then he sat back down.

'' So, my sweetheart, what are we doing today?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' I am thinking... beach.'' she grinned. Gibbs returned it.

'' You pack up the towels and my sunscreen and I'll do up a picnic.'' said Gibbs, Ziva nodded and got up and kissed him, then disappeared.

'' Gotta love Israeli's and bikini's.'' said Gibbs to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' What are you doing today Probie?'' asked Tony, outside McGee's apartment door with Abby beside him.

'' Come on McGee, it's a nice day.'' she called through the keyhole.

'' Open up Probie or do I have to kick the door in?'' A few rattles of a keychain and the door opening soon answered his question. A red puffy eyed McGee looked at them.

'' Hayfever McGee, really?'' said Tony.

'' Go away.''

'' Come on McGee, there's no plants or grass at the beach.'' said Abby, swinging out of his arm.

'' Yeah, come on McGoo.''

'' I can't, look at me.'' Tony pulled a revolted face.

'' I have hay fever meds.'' said Abby in a sing-song voice.

'' Fine... where are we going?''

'' The beach, weren't you listening?'' pouted Abby.

'' Yeah, let me go grab a towel.'' said McGee.

'' And trunks! We love you Probie, but not that much.'' said Tony. Abby giggled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After rolling out the blanket, Gibbs settled, ready for an afternoon of relaxation. Ziva looked at him, her eyes narrowed, Gibbs couldn't help but whistle out at the sight before him. Ziva had wore a black bikini, the top half had two knots as did the bottom half.

'' What?''

'' You look great in a bikini, Zi.'' Ziva blushed.

'' You do not look bad in trunks either, my marine.'' Gibbs grinned and pulled her down so she was on top of him. He rolled so he was on top, straddling her. He bent down and kissed her.

'' Get off of me.'' giggled Ziva.

'' Or what?''

'' I will scream.''

'' And that's supposed to make me get off of you?''

'' Jethro...'' giggled Ziva, before he assualted her lips with his own. When he stopped he looked at her, smiles on both of their faces.

'' I want to go into the water.'' Gibbs grinned at her.

'' Oh, do you now?'' said Gibbs, standing up and then picking her up bridal style. He walked down into the water so the water was lapping at his feet. He looked at her and grinned.

'' Jethro, you drop me I swear to God...'' Gibbs carried on walking into the water until it reached his hips.

'' Jethro... If I am going down I am taking you with me...'' warned Ziva. Jethro grinned and threw her. She hit the water creating a splash, that sprayed Gibbs. She appeared, glaring at Gibbs, who bit back a laugh.

'' Jethro...''

'' Zi, before you go there, just remember I love you and I think you're incredibly beautiful, especially when you're pissed.'' said Gibbs, she growled and launched herself on top of him, sending them both under the water. The re-emerged breathing heavily, both soaked, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and they kissed deeply.

'' Great, now we're both wet.'' said Gibbs, pretending to be annoyed. Ziva kissed him again.

'' Some of us, more ways than one, yes?'' said Ziva before swimming off. Gibbs grinned at what she was implying and swam after her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ah, the beach, home of cute girls, volleyball and very bad sunburn.'' said Tony proudly. The three walked down to a part of the beach that wasn't very crowded and they settled.

'' Oh, I called Ducky and the Director, they'll be here soon.'' said Abby, rubbing sunblock into her skin.

'' What about Boss and Ziva?'' asked McGee, Tony shot up.

'' See... Boss and Ziva, told you they were seeing each other.'' said Tony.

'' Tony, I only said their names, it's completely different.'' argued McGee, before looking at Abby and smiling.

'' Have you noticed whenever we get a day off, Boss and Ziva disappear. Heck, have you noticed we are getting loads more days off.'' said Tony, arguing back. Abby looked out at the ocean to see a couple playing tonsil tennis.

'' Wow! Look at them.'' she said, hoping it would distract the arguement. Tony and McGee looked to where she was pointing. Tony wolf-whistled quietly.

'' She has a nice body.'' said Tony. McGee squinted, then frowned.

'' Isn't that Ziva?'' They all squinted and at that point the woman turned and it WAS Ziva.

'' Oh my God!'' exclaimed Abby and Tony in unison.

'' Who she with?'' questioned McGee, all three of them were too busy looking they didn't notice the Director and Ducky walking over to them.

'' Well, well, well, nice to see you care about us geting here.'' huffed Jenny before dropping her stuff on the mat. When none of them answered she glared.

'' Hello?'' Abby, McGee and Tony turned and looked at her.

'' Sorry... Director, ma'am... I mean Jenny.'' stumbled Abby. Jenny shook her head and Ducky smiled an amused smile.

'' What were you three looking at anyway?'' asked Jenny, standing between Tony and Abby. McGee pointed at Ziva and her partner playing tonsil tennis.

'' Tell us if that's Ziva, because we think it is.'' said Tony. Ducky and Jenny squinted.

'' Ooh, wonder who that guy is, he looks good enough.'' said Jenny.

'' It is Ziva. I wonder who he is.'' mused Ducky aloud.

'' Let's ask her.'' said McGee. The other four looked at him.

'' Are you insane Probie?''

'' She'll kill us.'' said Abby and Jenny at the same time. Ziva and her 'mystery' partner got out of the water where they settled on their mat, keeping their backs to the rest of the team, several yards up the beach.

'' I really want to go over there now.'' said Abby, as they heard Ziva laugh. Ziva straddled her partners hips and bent down to kiss him. Abby couldn't contain herself any more.

'' ZIVA!!!'' yelled Abby, waving her hands. Ziva looked up and stared in shock.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Straddling Gibbs and bending down to kiss him, was heaven, in Ziva's eyes. Their lips locked and Ziva froze when she heard someone who strangely sounded like Abby, yell her name. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

'' Oh, mierda.'' she cursed as she saw Abby, Tony, Jenny, Ducky and McGee looking at her with great interest. Gibbs had enough sense to stay down.

'' Who is it?''

'' Everybody.''

'' Great... DiNozzo's going to have a field day.'' said Gibbs sarcastically.

'' It is not funny.''

'' Hey Zee!! Who's the lucky guy?'' called Jenny.

'' They don't recognise me... that's great, now I'm really hurt.'' said Gibbs. Ziva would have laughed if she wasn't wishing the world would swallow her up.

'' Take the stuff, just leave my cell and phone, you can leave without being seen, yes?'' Gibbs pulled her down.

'' Are you ashamed of me?''

'' No!''

'' Then what's the problem?'' he asked.

'' I am not ready.'' she whispered, looking at him.

'' Oh and you think I am?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' What if they hate us? Jenny-''

'' If they aren't happy for us, they aren't our friends. Jenny is a good person, she'll understand.'' soothed Gibbs.

'' God! This is worse than getting blown up.'' said Ziva.

'' Come on, we'll do it together, like we've always done.'' Ziva stood up and held out her hand.

'' Come on... Partner.'' grinned Ziva, waving at her friend to come over. They all ran down the beach... well Ducky was walking. They reached Ziva, then Gibbs turned around. Jenny and Abby screamed, McGee grinned while Ducky patted Gibbs on the shoulder. Tony was a different story all together.

'' Yeah!!! I frikkin' knew it!!! I'm a genius!!! I knew it!!!'' he yelled, jumping in the air and punching the air. Once he calmed down, he looked at Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs left Ziva and advanced on Tony.

'' Er... Boss?''

'' You kissed her DiNozzo.''

'' Oh! About that Boss...'' said Tony, backing away. Jenny punched Ziva on the arm.

'' What was that for?''

'' For not telling me, I'm your best friend, you could have mentioned something.'' growled Jenny. Ziva blushed. After Gibbs had finished headslapping Tony he walked back over to Ziva and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'' How long?''

'' Since Autumn.'' said Gibbs, he and Ziva sharing a proud smile. Tony opened his mouth to say something stupid but Gibbs beat him to it.

'' DiNozzo, you rag on Ziva about us, I promise it won't be your head that hurts.'' Tony gulped and kept his mouth shut. Ducky smiled.

'' As we all know Ziva doesn't have any brothers to fight her corner, I'd like to say Jethro, you hurt her and you'll be sorry.'' said Ducky.

'' Yeah, Boss, you'll be sorry.'' agreed McGee, Tony nodded his agreement aswell.

'' That really is not necessary.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at Ziva, giving her a longing look.

'' Now if you all don't mind, Ziva and I were planning on spending the day alone.'' said Gibbs. The team ''oohed'', while Tony wolf whistled. Gibbs glared while Ziva blushed.

Gibbs and Ziva grabbed their belongings and left, they were halfway up the beach when Tony yelled-

'' Use protection, Boss!'' earning him some strange looks from other people.

'' I'm so glad they're together,'' said Abby. They all looked at Tony, after he made a funny noise.

'' What?''

'' I knew it... feel free to call me God.''


	8. Summer 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: Four Seasons

Humour/ Romance

T rating

Hey, last chapter... thank you all sooo much for the amazing reviews, so that would be a thank you to: **Til-san, dg101, kaelleigh, SherryGibbs, Margarita123, Heavensdarkrosechild, jtarh2o, JC Goodwin, Ashes of Fire, suchrandomness, Beautifulveela17, NCISmajorlyrocks, fanfictionfan63, Ditte3, Gunnery Sergeant and LuvZandT.** Thank you I love you all!!!!!

This chapter is probably going to be short, I have another idea for a fanfic and it's being worked on while I'm doing this, feel free to tell me if this chapter is a let down.

Summary: Ziva hates American weather and Gibbs tries to show his dear Israeli what good can come out of the four seasons. They grow closer and Ziva realises maybe the American weather isn't that bad, as long as you have an attractive, blue-eyed Marine Sniper by your side.

Chapter Eight: Summer, part two

Ziva hummed quietly while standing under the hot spray of the shower, she felt happier that Abby and everybody knew about her and Jethro, perhaps it was just the relief of getting rid of the burden of carrying such a big secret. She smiled after remembering their reactions, Tony's was priceless. She let out a light laugh and she felt Gibbs slide in behind her.

'' What were you laughing at?'' he asked, his arms wrapped around her waist.

'' Just remembering the beach.'' she said lightly. Gibbs kissed her shoulder.

'' Hmmm.'' murmered Gibbs against her shoulder. She laughed before turning around, so they were face to face.

'' What?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva still in her arms.

'' We have work today, yes?''

'' Yeah, we do.''

'' Good.'' said Ziva, that mischevious twinkle, glittering in her eyes.

'' There it is again, what are you planning, my little assasain?''

'' Wait and see.'' she said, before giggling and stepping out of the shower and leaving Gibbs utterly confused.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting at her desk, Ziva was typing up a report. She looked at Tony, who was grinning at her.

'' What Tony?''

'' You and Boss.''

'' Will you shut up about that already... honestly.'' said Ziva, a small grin on her face.

'' You look pretty happy Ziva, did you and Boss-''

'' Kick your ass for being annoying?'' said Gibbs, walking into the bullpen carrying his coffee. Ziva looked up at him.

'' I was about to before you came in.'' remarked Ziva, glaring at Tony, the grin still playing on her lips. Gibbs turned to Tony.

'' Evidence garage needs sorting, DiNozzo.'' he said, before sitting at his own desk. Tony's jaw dropped and Ziva laughed.

'' But Boss, that'll take forever!'' protested Tony, McGee looked up at Tony with a grin on his face. Gibbs caught him.

'' It'll only take half as long with McGee helping you.'' said Gibbs, sending a wink Ziva's way. Ziva laughed again. They both stood up and started walking to the elevator. After they had gone, Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' How was that?''

'' Brilliant... I'll go get the tape.'' said Ziva, leaving her desk, leaving Gibbs laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs kissed Ziva's head, while standing in a group of people, word of their relationship had spread like wildfire. People had congratulated them, some had said that it wasn't going to last and others didn't really care. Either way, Gibbs and Ziva were happy, and Gibbs always took great delight in showing all the people that dared look Ziva up and down, that she was his.

'' Ok, guys, let's gather around the stage.'' said Abby, speaking into the microphone, the Director standing behind her. After all of the agents and other personnel gathered around Abby stepped aside to let Jenny speak.

'' Ok, we all know today is the fourth of July... Independance Day, so lets all hear the National anthem!'' said Jenny proudly. Ziva looked up at Gibbs.

'' Do we have to?''

'' Only if you want to, I always sing it.''

'' Because you are a marine, yes?''

'' Uh huh.''

'' Then I will sing it as I will be a marine wife, one of these days, yes?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Go for it.''

''Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:  
Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion  
A home and a country should leave us no more?  
Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution!  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Oh, thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand  
Between their loved home and the war's desolation!  
Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land  
Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust":  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.''

Every person in the room clapped and cheered while fireworks flew into the sky and exploded. Ziva's cheeks went a bright rosy red with laughter and excitement. Gibbs kissed her deeply, causing everyone to wolf-whistle, apart from Tony and McGee. They broke apart, Ziva blushing. Gibbs nodded at Jen and then he walked on stage. Ziva's hand connected with her forehead.

'' Hi, erm.. ok, I have three things to share with NCIS. One being a home video Ziva and I made at work.'' Gibbs signalled for Abby to play the video. All of the agents looked at the screen behind Gibbs.

_There was snow then Tony and McGee in the evidence garage, sorting through boxes._

_'' I can't believe Boss made us do this.'' whined Tony. McGee nodded. '' I can't believe he didn't make Abby do it, she's been teasing Ziva as much as we have.'' reasoned McGee. '' Abby is the Boss' favourite, he wouldn't do that to her.'' said Tony._

_McGee shook his head and went to open the truck, as Gibbs told them to sort out the back of the truck aswell._

_'' Hey, Tony! Help me out.'' said McGee. Tony nodded and they both opened the truck door, only to be soaked with coloured water. When the assault finished, they looked at each other. Both of their white shirts were coloured with blues, reds and greens, not to mention they were both soaked._

_'' That sneaky Israeli.'' growled Tony._

_'' She did say she'd get us back Tony.'' said McGee, pulling at his shirt._

All of the people in the hotel were laughing, Ziva bowed and ''thank-you-ed'' the crowd.

'' It's not funny.'' said Tony. Everybody drew their attention back to Gibbs, a light chuckle floating through the air.

'' Second is on my '' to-do'' list is for Zi to kindly join me up here.'' Ziva's eyes widened in curiosity. Ducky was in the background filming the things taking place. Ziva walked up on stage and stood next to Gibbs, who promptly bent down onto one knee. Ziva stepped back, her hands flew to her mouth in shock, while everyone ''oohed'' and cheered.

'' Ziva, we've been together for almost a year, in that almost year, I've realised I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I'm not just saying this because of recent discoveries, I'm saying this because I love you and I want to marry you. So Ziva David, will you take my hand in marriage and be my fifth and final wife?'' asked Gibbs, baring an intricate and delicate diamond ring. The crowd was silent, waiting with bated breaths for Ziva's answer. Ziva, who had tears in her eyes, moved her lips but no sound came out. She swallowed and tried again.

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, a tear escaping from her eye. Gibbs put the ring on her finger and the crowd exploded into cheers once again. They shared a small kiss, much like the New Year, they would celebrate later. Once the crowd had died down, Gibbs turned to them again, with an arm wrapped around his new fiancee's waist.

'' Do you want me to tell them?'' whispered Gibbs, Ziva, still in shock managed a nod.

'' Ziva and I are expecting our first child.'' And with that the crowd again exploded into another cheers, Ducky who had smartly saved a few fireworks, asked for them to be set off.

Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'' What a year.'' she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

'' Just think... this time next year, we'll have a baby and you'll be Mrs Ziva Gibbs.'' he said, a smile on his face. She looked up at him.

'' I can not wait.''

Fin :)


End file.
